


Exchanging of Promises

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: After an argument you and Nick make up.





	Exchanging of Promises

Nick knew he messed up as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Arguments like these were rare, the big ones, the ones where the two of you both held your ground. It wasn’t very helpful that the two of you were incredibly stubborn, neither wanting to give in. You’d argued before but mainly about simple things, what movie to watch or where to have dinner. But today was different.

You knew that working at the SVU was dangerous but when Nick came over to your apartment with a bruised rib you realized that it was even more dangerous than you knew. Nick thought you were overreacting, after all, what was one bruised rib, it wasn’t like he was in the hospital. But that was your argument, that he could have been in the hospital. What would have happened if it was a worse injury? Wasn’t he thinking about those who cared about him? About Zara and Gil? The words went in one ear and out the other though and Nick kept fighting back. Then he said what he’d end up regretting and you told him to leave. He did.

For the next few days you went without talking to him. No texts or calls. Nick did the same. Both of you wanted to cool down, to make sure that when you were ready to talk it wouldn’t lead to another argument. Nick wanted to make sure his temper was in check. He knew he was out of line but he also knew that his temper could get the best of him.

At work he was moody, it happened nearly every time the two of you had an argument. None of the squad noticed, or maybe they thought nothing of it. He would do his work all the while going over the fight in his head, over what he said and did, regretting it all. He still was stubborn, thinking he had made some excellent points. Benson was the first person to ask about what was going on. She had noticed the change in his demeanor, how short both his temper and patience were over the days he hadn’t apologized yet.

Having relayed the details of the fight to Benson she told him how she saw the fight. How she saw it as you being worried. You realizing that the job was dangerous yes, but that it could possibly get him killed. Nick realized that you weren’t just looking out for him but for his kids. It made him feel ridiculous, you had every right to feel that way, to be worried. He loved you, he wanted to make sure you knew that. Wanted to make sure you knew that he wasn’t trying to make you worry.

After work he texted you, letting you know he was ready to talk. He bought your favorite flowers too, anything he could do to let you know he was sorry. Using the key you had given him he walked into your apartment finding you sitting on the couch waiting. You took the flowers from him and put them in water before the two of you sat side by side back on the couch. You can tell he’s unsure of himself, about what he wants to say so you speak first.

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry, I should have listened to what you said. You had every right to be worried.”

“I’m just afraid that one day someones going to call and it will be worse than a bruised rib. It’ll be you dead.”

“I know and I want to promise you that I’m going to be safe, that I’m going to always come out unscathed but I can’t”

“I understand that but just promise me you’ll try. If not for me for Gil and Zara”

He pressed a kiss to your temple, pulling you closer towards him, “I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
